Cinta Datang Terlambat
by pandamwuchan
Summary: Mungkin memang ku cinta. Mungkin memang ku sesali. Pernah tak hiraukan rasamu, dulu. Aku hanya ingkari, kata hatiku saja. Tapi mengapa kini...Cinta datang terlambat /song fic/ full warning/ for SxS


Disclaimer © GUNDAM SEED / DESTINY by sunrise dan lagu Cinta Datang Terlambat by Maudy Ayunda.

Panda tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam membuat fic ini :)

**Warning: **Typo, AU, OOC maybe, song fic, angst, hurt inside, siapkan tisu saat membacanya :) , special for Shinn x Stellar

**AN : **baca fic ini sambil mendengarkan lagu maudy ayunda, mungkin bisa ngerasain _feel_-nya :3

* * *

**CINTA DATANG TERLAMBAT**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

**(-_-)/\(-_-)**

* * *

_Mengapa hujan selalu identik dengan kesedihan?_

Hh, kamu menghembuskan napas secara perlahan saat kau tatap pemandangan kota yang basah di guyur hujan. Matamu menelusur ke sana kemari, banyak orang-orang di bawah sana yang terlihat berlarian, menerjang derasnya air yang jatuh ke bumi. Kau lalu menengadahkan kepalamu, menatap langit biru yang sekejap berubah warna menjadi abu-abu. Hh, langit menangis lagi? Atau hanya...

Segera kau menggelengkan kepalamu perlahan, mata merah milikmu yang senada dengan darah itu masih terpaku menatapi langit. Dingin, tubuhmu merasa dingin. Padahal pemanas ruangan yang ada di kamar sudah atau bahkan selalu kau nyalakan. Tapi entah mengapa sampai saat ini, rasa dingin masih menyelimuti ragamu. Hangat tak kunjung datang.

Hh, kau kembali menghela napas. Tanganmu bergerak untuk menyentuh kaca jendela. Goresan-goresan indah tercipta saat jari tangan menari, mengukir sebuah nama di kaca jendela yang tertutupi oleh embun.

**.**

**Tak kumengerti mengapa begini**

**Waktu dulu ku tak pernah merindu**

**.**

Sorot matamu mulai sendu, namun jari tanganmu masih menari mengukir sebuah nama. Masih nama yang sama. Ada rasa tak puas dengan hanya mengukir satu, kau butuh dua, tiga, empat atau bahkan ratusan kali untuk terus menorehkan nama gadis itu di kaca jendela kamarmu, yang tertutupi oleh uap air hujan.

**.**

**Tapi saat semuanya berubah**

**kau jauh dariku, pergi tinggalkanku**

**.**

"Sial..."

Air matamu menetes seketika dan membasahi pipi. Tanganmu mengepal keras, dan kepalamu menunduk. Perlahan namun pasti, kau sudah duduk dan meringkuk di hadapan jendela kamar.

**.**

**Mungkin memang ku cinta**

**Mungkin memang ku sesali**

**.**

Suara raungan dan isak tangis terdengar. Begitu pilu... Bahkan menyayat hati.

"Maaf," suaramu terdengar cukup parau. Bibirmu bergetar, dan matamu yang tertutup rapat. Mencoba untuk melupakan kenangan indah dan juga pedih, yang pernah kau rasakan.

**.**

**Pernah tak hiraukan rasamu, dulu**

**Aku hanya ingkari, kata hatiku saja**

**.**

Kau akui, kau kini merasa sangat rindu bahkan menyesal. Menyesal karena telah menyiakan cinta tulus gadis itu. Kau merasa sangat bodoh, saat baru menyadari semua yang kau rasakan terhadap gadis itu.

_Kenapa baru sekarang?_

Kau menggeleng keras. Sebenarnya kau selalu tahu bila gadis itu menyimpan rasa padamu. Tapi kau selalu mencoba untuk menghindarinya. Kau tak ingin mengotori dan merusak apa yang telah terjalin di antara kalian sejak lama. Gadis itu...

_"Shinn..."_

Suara indah nan lemah lembut serta manja itu kembali terngiang. Ya Tuhan, mengapa ini semua harus terjadi? Mengapa kau menyadarkan perasaan ini di saat ia telah tiada? Banyak pertanyaan yang muncul. Sesak rasanya, begitu sesak.

Di saat kau menyadari semua perasaanmu dan kau bersedia untuk memberikan hatimu padanya, dia... Gadis itu telah pergi meninggalkanmu tanpa tahu bahwa kau mulai mencintainya.

**.**

**Tapi mengapa kini**

**Cinta datang terlambat**

**.**

Terlambat. Kata itu mungkin sangat pas untuk menggambarkan perasaanmu untuknya. Kau mencintainya namun ia pergi. Sampai saat ini pun kau sakit, mengapa ia pergi? Tak ada alasan dan penjelasan yang terlontar. Gadis itu pergi begitu saja tanpa memberikanmu kesempatan. Bahkan kau mungkin lupa kapan gadis itu meninggalkanmu seorang diri. Ya, kau lupa atau lebih tepatnya sengaja melupakan kepergiannya, yang kau nilai begitu mendadak.

Bagai kaset rusak dan telah usang. Matamu menerawang, dan ingatanmu memaksa untuk mengingat. Mengingat kenangan tempo dulu yang pernah terjadi di antara kau dan dia.

.

.

.

_6 tahun yang lalu_

_"Shinn, siapa gadis yang kau sukai?"_

_Kau menoleh ke samping dan mendapati gadis itu bertanya padamu dengan wajah yang harap-harap cemas. Mungkin ia berharap kau akan menjawab dialah orangnya, dan mungkin juga ia cemas bila kau akan menyebut nama gadis lain sebagai gadis pujaanmu._

_Hm, kau menggeleng pelan lalu mengacak rambut pirang gadis itu dengan gemas. Dengan senyum yang tulus kau berkata. "Aku rasa aku masih ingin menikmati masa SMA ku bersama teman-temanku."_

_"Maksud Shinn?" tanyanya dengan bingung._

_Dan kau hanya bisa tersenyum menatap gadis pirang di sampingmu saat ini. "Untuk saat ini, aku belum menemukan seseorang yang aku sukai."_

_._

_._

_._

Bodoh, kau tahu kau adalah pria yang bodoh saat itu. Mencoba untuk menghindari perasaan gadis itu. Kau tahu dia adalah gadis yang baik hati, penyayang, dan juga seorang gadis yang akan melakukan apa pun dengan tulus. Karena itulah kau tak ingin melukainya dengan perasaanmu.

Kau tahu dia mencintaimu, dan kau menghindarinya.

**.**

**Tapi saat semuanya berubah**

**kau jauh dariku, pergi tinggalkanku**

**.**

Tapi lihat sekarang... Apa yang telah kau lakukan selama ini malah membuatnya merasa tersakiti. Dia mencintaimu, kau tahu hal itu, dan kau menghindarinya.

Menghindarinya...

Hingga ia merasa lelah dan pergi dari sisimu.

**.**

**Mungkin memang ku cinta**

**Mungkin memang ku sesali**

**.**

_"Shinn, ada yang ingin Stellar katakan."_

_"Maaf, Stellar. Aku rasa sudah malam, ayo kita pulang."_

**.**

**Pernah tak hiraukan rasamu, dulu**

**Aku hanya ingkari, kata hatiku saja**

**.**

_Kau menggenggam tangannya erat. Meski kau tahu kata-katamu barusan telah menyurutkan semangatnya. Kau tetap berjalan di sampingnya, meski kau tahu tingkahmu membuatnya sesak._

_Tes._

_Kau memeluknya erat di saat ia menangis. Kau tepuk bahunya, kau tenangkan dia. Meski kau tahu, itu adalah tindakan yang salah._

_"Mengapa Shinn memeluk Stellar?"_

_Kau menyadari bila ia merasa bingung dengan sikapmu. Tapi kau tak menjawabnya, kau hanya memeluk dan mengelus-elus pundaknya yang sedikit bergetar._

_._

_._

_._

Bruk!

Kau meninju dinding kamarmu dengan kuat, hingga darah menetes dari sela jarimu. Dan kenangan manis itu mendadak menjadi pahit untuk kau ingat. Bila ada seorang pria bodoh yang menyiakan perasaan gadis yang mencintainya, orang itu tidak lain adalah kau.

Ya, kau bodoh! Sangat bodoh.

.

.

.

_4 tahun yang lalu_

_"Shinn, tak terasa hari ini hari kelulusan kita." Stellar tersenyum dan berjalan di depanmu dengan begitu semangat._

_"Hm, ya. Tak terasa. 3 tahun menjalani masa SMA, dan sekarang kita lulus."_

_Stellar lalu berhenti berjalan dan berbalik untuk menatapmu. Kau tak mengerti arti tatapan matanya. Tapi satu yang bisa kau rasakan, kau merasa itu adalah tatapan indah terakhir yang akan kau dapatkan darinya._

_"Stellar," kau memanggil namanya. Namun gadis itu tak menyahutmu. Sampai..._

_"Shinn, lusa Stellar akan pergi ke Berlin untuk melanjutkan kuliah di sana. Ta-tapi tenang, Stellar akan kembali ke sini segera... untuk menemui Shinn."_

_Setelah itu kau merasakan hampa mulai menggerogoti hatimu..._

**.**

**Tapi mengapa Kini...**

**Cinta datang terlambat**

**.**

Air matamu yang sempat terhenti, kembali bercucuran kala kau lihat fotonya yang terbingkai dengan indah di dalam kamarmu. Senyum tulus, kata-kata polos, raut wajah yang menggemaskan, dan tatapan indah.

Semua itu tak akan ada lagi untukmu.

.

.

.

_2 tahun yang lalu_

_"Shinn, cepat kemari!"_

_Kau berlari dengan sekejap saat kau mendengar suara panik salah satu temanmu yang meneleponmu saat itu. Perasaan gundah menghampirimu. Berbait-bait doa kau panjatkan di sepanjang jalanmu. Berharap jika 'dia' akan baik-baik saja._

_._

_._

_._

Kau melangkah dengan perlahan menuju tempat tidurmu. Lalu kau ambil foto yang ada di atas meja, tepat di sebelah ranjangmu. Kau pandangi wajah yang ada di sana. Sekali lagi air matamu menetes.

.

.

.

_"Stellar!" teriakmu saat kau melihat gadis itu tergolek lemah di ruang ICU. Beberapa perawat mencoba untuk mendorongmu keluar, tapi kau memaksa untuk tetap berada di sana, di dekatnya._

_Air matamu menetes. Gadis itu, Stellar... Terlihat begitu sekarat. Banyak darah yang menetes dari kepala dan tubuhnya karena kecelakaan yang ia alami sekembalinya dari Berlin. Tapi, gadis itu tetap mencoba untuk bertahan, dan tersenyum melihatmu._

_"Shinn," lirihnya, tangannya terjulur ke samping untuk meraihmu._

_Melihat itu, spontan kau memberontak dan melepaskan diri dari perawat yang mencoba mengusirmu dari ruangan itu. Segera kau datangi Stellar. Ya Tuhan, gadis ini masih saja mencoba tersenyum untukmu. Tangannya yang gemetaran meraih pipimu._

_"Shinn-"_

_"Stellar, kau akan baik-baik saja! Bertahanlah! Jangan bicara dulu, simpan tenagamu." Kau merasa sangat gugup, sampai-sampai kau tak bisa menghentikan air matamu._

_Sret! Kau terdiam saat gadis itu tersenyum melihatmu. "Jangan menangis, Shinn," ucapnya dengan pelan._

_"Jangan menangis. Stellar tidak akan bahagia jika Shinn menangis. Teruslah tersenyum untuk Stellar. Meski Stellar tahu, Stellar bukan siapa-siapa bagi Shinn. Tapi, Stellar..." Kini gadis itu akhirnya menangis. Tangannya yang memegang pipi Shinn mulai terasa lemah._

_"Stellar..."_

_"Stellar pernah mencintai Shinn."_

_._

_._

_._

Ya, kau akhirnya ingat dan akan selalu ingat kapan gadis itu pergi. Betapa kejamnya dia saat itu. Berani dia meninggalkanmu setelah berucap seperti itu tanpa memberimu kesempatan untuk membalas perasaannya, yang sudah kau rasakan dan kau pendam sejak kepergiannya menuju Berlin dahulu.

Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur...

Semua sudah terlambat. Dia telah pergi...

Pergi jauh darimu...

**Mungkin memang ku cinta**

**Mungkin memang ku sesali**

**Pernah tak hiraukan rasamu, dulu**

**Aku hanya ingkari, kata hatiku saja**

**Tapi mengapa kini...**

**Cinta datang terlambat**

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

Maaf, kalau terasa begitu err... Ini song fic pertama panda :'D sempat ada rasa gak PD untuk publish ini. Tapi ya sudahlah...

Panda ingat, seseorang pernah berkata pada panda untuk membuat fic angst tapi dengan pair selain AsuCaga. Panda akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuat song fic ini setelah melihat (lagi) hubungan Shinn x Stellar di GSD, dan juga setelah mendengar lagu Maudy Ayunda - Cinta datang terlambat. Ampun, nguras air mata :'D *gak kuat*

sebenarnya mau buat song fic dengan lagu my prince(?) Afgan - untukmu aku bertahan, suer itu lagu cocok banget buat canon SxS. Panda ampe nangis bayanginnya T_T . Tapi karena kepincut nya sama lagu ini, ya sudahlah...

see you next time.


End file.
